


Her Boys

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, protective older brother, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Peach, Mario, and Luigi have finally returned home from the Last Resort after the King Boo fiasco. Mario confides in Peach for something he’s been holding inside since they returned.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post that showed that in luigi’s mansion 3, when king boo first appears after freeing peach, her immediate reaction is to turn around and hold her arms out in front of mario and luigi, trying to protect them, before he enlarges the painting. I have been thinking about it since. here’s a word dump

“I’m worried about him, Princess.”

Peach looked up from her paperwork, blinking at the quiet, gentle tone. Mario was sitting up, back straight, hands clasped in his lap. Beside him was Luigi, leaned with his head back against the couch, sleeping peacefully. Polterpup lay in his lap.

They had returned from the Last Resort Hotel, now E. Gadd’s new laboratory, a few hours ago. Peach, of course, had invited the brothers inside for some refreshments, and Luigi had fallen asleep not long after. Not that either of them could blame him, of course; he’d had a long couple of days. So of course she’d let them stay at the castle tonight.

As she went over the paperwork that she’d missed while being in a painting, Mario sat with his brother to watch something - and to keep her company, which she found rather sweet. But he’d been restless, and she could tell as much.

So when he spoke up, it wasn’t too much of a surprise to her. She paused, putting her envelope down with a small, sad smile. “In what way?” she asked, keeping her tone gentle as usual.

Mario hesitated, looking over at the man in question. He looked peaceful now, but both of them knew that it was normally a different story when he was awake. “I keep getting myself into situations where I leave Luigi alone to deal with his greatest fear. My mama always said I was too reckless, and I never saw it. But now I do. How could I not?”

She felt her face fall, along with her heart. She had no idea he felt so guilty. “Oh, Mario, it isn’t your fault. King Boo is smart, and very powerful. The professor has him locked away now.”

“He was locked away the last two times, and he still managed to capture me. And you, Princess. I dragged you into it, too.” He sighed, looking up at her with those puppy eyes she just couldn’t resist. “I don’t mean to feel sorry for myself. I know he’s fine, and I know he can handle himself, and I’m proud of him. I just wish I could be a better brother. Luigi deserves it.”

Peach blinked, feeling anger bubble in her chest. “Don’t say that,” she replied, managing to keep her calm composure if only for the sake of not to wake the younger brother. “You know Luigi thinks the world of you, Mario. He has you for you, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

Mario stared at his lap for a long time, before slowly dragging his gaze up to hers. “...How can you be sure?”

She shook her head, suppressing a giggle. “How could I not?” she said, smiling at the surprise on his face. He was so oblivious. “Luigi is one of my closest friends, you know. He tells me how much he adores you. But everyone knows that, even without him saying so.” She reached out, gently taking Mario’s hand in her own. “At the end of the day, Mario, you’re his best friend, and he’d fight off as many of his fears as he had to to ensure that you’re still by his side. You don’t get that kind of praise if you’re not a good brother, or a good man.”

The plumber watched her with those blue eyes, giving her that look only she got to see sometimes. Mario wasn’t a vulnerable man; he didn’t normally let anyone see him down, but Peach had seen that side a few times. After all, he was only human.

“Thank you,” he whispered after a long moment, squeezing her hand. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She smiled as he brought her hand to his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

She giggled softly, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away after a moment, turning back to her papers. “You don’t have to wait up,” she added, looking over at him with a smile. “I’ll be alright.”

Mario shook his head, suppressing a yawn. “I’m not tired.”

Peach didn’t bother to hide an eye roll, but couldn’t help but smile anyway. It was sweet. He was sweet.

Sometimes, he just needed to be reminded of it.

Confident that he was feeling okay again, she picked the envelope back up, reading through its contents.

As she was finishing up, she felt a gentle nudge on her hand. “Hm?” Blinking, she turned to see Polterpup, who was grinning at her with his tongue out. He sat down, tilting his head to the side.

Tossing the letter back on the desk, she turned to face him, noticing the brothers behind him. As expected, Mario had fallen asleep at some point, his back leaning against his brother’s shoulder.

She smiled softly, watching them for a moment before turning her attention back to the ghost dog. “Feeling lonely?” she whispered, scratching under his chin the way he liked it.

After a moment or two, she stood, smoothing out her dress, and grabbed the remote to shut the television off. With that out of the way, she went to the end of the couch. A folded blanket sat neatly on the armrest, which she took and unraveled, gently draping it over Mario and Luigi.

She watched them for a moment, wondering how she had gotten so lucky, when a quiet whimper tore her gaze away. Giggling softly, she walked back over and looked at Polterpup, who looked as though he was asking her why she was looking.

“We’re very lucky, you know that?” she asked quietly, now scratching behind his ears.

It seemed as though he understood her question. At least, she thought so. Maybe it was because she was tired.

Peach loved her kingdom and her people. But more than anything in the world, she loved her boys.

And rest assured, she would do all she could to be there for them, support them, and try her hardest to protect them, even if it was mostly the other way around. 

Because they deserved it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
